


Vitam Perpetuo

by Greenleaf66



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenleaf66/pseuds/Greenleaf66
Summary: Starts at exactly the end of the S3 finale with "canon-up-to-this-point"





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Because I couldn't let the finale go. Just couldn't. I needed to make some kind of resolution of it all, even just in my own mind. Chapter 2 will be up later tonight or maybe tomorrow, it's already written (mostly), just needs some tweaking!
> 
> And us, the legions of Lucifans, will not give up until #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer WORKS!!!!!! So keep those fingers and toes crossed that the good news comes soon! I love these characters, just can't let them go. Not yet.........not now.

Still squatting beside Cain’s body, Lucifer heard Chloe’s voice behind him. He could feel no skin on his face and head, no hair either, just an old familiar burning that rapidly faded. He knew that his Devil face was back, one red, cracked hand still on the first murderer’s chest.

His anger was cooling, the killing rage that had overtaken him fading out to a cold simmer. You wanted her to see, to really see. It might as well be now. 

He stood up slowly and turned to face her, too tired and in too much pain to let the flash of fear be any more than that.

“Detective?”

“It’s……it’s all true…….” She was nearly breathless, her eyes wide in astonishment as she looked at the burned and scarred face. Through the swirling fire that filled his eyes, she could see a terrible sadness as he looked at her, the essence of what he was finally exposed.

He watched as it seemed a million thoughts flashed across her face in a brief moment, the aqua eyes filling with tears. He saw surprise, sorrow, shock, all mingling at once. She had taken a step back when he had first stood up, but now she moved just a little bit closer…….He could feel a horrible knot in his gut at the thought of what she would do when the shock of his Hell face wore off.

Her words surprised him. “How did you get me to the roof?” Her voice only had the slightest tremor.

He bowed his head for a moment as he willed his wings to appear, gasping at the effort it took as one and then the other slowly emerged. The pain was horrible, every nerve in the damaged wings burning where the bullets had ripped through muscle and sinew……

Chloe gasped in horror and raised a hand to her mouth as she saw the blood dripping off and through the damaged feathers.

Lucifer just stood there watching her reaction. (“The other part of me, it’s bad, monstrous” she heard his voice in her head.)

“This is what you meant,” her voice held wonder.

But there was no fear in her eyes.

This time she did not stop until she stood right in front of him. He could see the tears now streaming down her cheeks as she looked up at him for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his shoulder.

“Thank you for saving my life, Lucifer. Again.”

His arms went around her. He ignored the agonizing fire as he retracted the bloodied wings and felt his anger dissipate completely as his human face became dominant again, the warmth in his chest eclipsing the rage he had been consumed with only moments before. He held her close, the feeling of gratitude filling his whole being.

They stood thus for what seemed forever, but was only a moment, as Chloe suddenly pulled out of the tight embrace and looked up at him, relieved to see the face of the man she loved (except for the tiniest hint of red fire that remained in the dark eyes).

“We have to get you out of here. Dan’s got the cavalry coming and it won’t take long,” then taking a shocked breath at the sight of his shirt riddled with bullet holes, at least five at a short glance. Judging by the chaos and damage around them there would be hundreds of casings. She noted the bloodied feathers everywhere and wondered just how he had managed to save them both…….

“I’m afraid the wings aren’t much use at the moment, it took a toll using them to get you up to the roof--”

A sudden whooshing sound, the air taking on a strange quality, and a familiar deep voice behind her…..

“I can help you with that, brother.”

Chloe turned to see Amenadiel standing behind her, his arm around Maze as he lowered her feet to the floor. The air behind him was shimmering.

Maze didn’t lose a second, the moment she was out of Amenadiel’s grasp she was at Cain’s body, delivering a vicious kick to the ribs before wrenching the Hell-forged blade out of his chest.

“Forensics is going to need that,” Chloe told her, noticing that the usually unruffled woman (oh, god no, wait, that would be demon, wouldn’t it, “forged in the bowels of Hell”) had strands of hair sticking out askew, a strap on the leather whatever-it-was that she wore sliced in two, a bloody gash on one arm, knuckles on one hand raw and bleeding…….

“Still by the book, Decker? Well, forensics aren’t getting THIS knife.” It wasn’t quite a sneer before she added “We have to work fast” waving one hand towards the chaotic mess that surrounded them.

Lucifer and his brother were in the midst of giving each other a bear hug.

Chloe heard Amenadiel say to him, “I could hear you screaming, Luci, we all could – I couldn’t stop myself, I had to come back to try and help you. You deserve your chance at whatever happiness you can find--”

“Thank you, brother,” Lucifer said as he broke free of his sibling’s embrace. “It’s well within the realm of possibility that maybe I just might have misjudged you somewhat.”

Amenadiel chuckled. “Same here, Lucifer, same here--”

Maze interrupted them. “Help me get these feathers, you idiots! You want them being analyzed in the police lab?”

Both angels nodded at each other.

Chloe was on the phone with Dan. “No, it’s under control. SWAT can stand down. We’re not in any danger. Lucifer’s been injured, I’m letting him leave….Right, okay, see you in a few minutes.” Then joined them in gathering the bloodied bits that littered the floor.

“There’s more on the roof,” Lucifer said to Maze, “stuck on the pigeon net, actually.”

When the feathers had been gathered into a pile, Maze let out a triumphant whoop as she found a leather satchel near one of the fallen statues that had been shot to bits in the madness. It seemed a bit heavy as she turned it over and scattered a pile of cash in wads of hundreds across the marble floor. 

As fast as she had seen anyone move (except perhaps Lucifer himself), Chloe watched as the demon scooped the bloody feathers into the empty bag, then turned to scan the place for any straggling bits, Lucifer and Amenadiel carefully searching as well.

“You’d better get going,” Maze hissed at the angels, “you’re dripping blood from your shoulder.” Lucifer hadn’t even realized the wound where Cain had cut him with the hell-blade was still oozing. “You can’t heal quickly from a cut like that, even if she wasn’t here” she nodded towards Chloe.

They all stopped as they heard the sirens.

Lucifer turned to Chloe. “Give me a couple of hours,” he told her, “then meet me at the penthouse.”

She nodded, trusting him completely. “I’ll tell them you had to go get patched up and you’ll give your statement tomorrow – go!” It almost didn’t surprise her to see Amenadiel grab Lucifer, the whoosh of his dark wings, and the change in the air as the two vanished upwards.

“One more thing,” Maze was looking around in the wreckage, the sack of feathers slung over one shoulder, before “yes, this ought to do nicely,” as she bent to pick up a claw-like shard from one of the wrecked statues, one that very much resembled the blade she had yanked from Cain’s body.

Her grin was triumphant as she judged its heft and shape, then bent over the dead flesh and shoved it into the gaping wound in his chest. “I only wish it was me that got to do it, you fucking piece of shit,” she hissed with one last little twist to make sure.

Maze looked up at Chloe, a little light dancing in the dark eyes. “So, Decker, finally in the know, are you?” She laughed. “Gotta get these out of here. Don’t worry, human, Lucifer will be all right, he heals pretty quickly when you’re far enough away from him – I’ll see you at his place later.” 

She moved so fast through the now shattered glass doors Lucifer had destroyed that Chloe could barely see her go.

It had only been fifteen minutes since she had spoken to Dan from the roof.

Time for those damned acting lessons to pay for themselves, she thought as the doors burst open.

_________

 

It was longer than two hours by the time Chloe arrived at Lux and took the elevator up to the penthouse. 

At the ping of the doors opening, Lucifer jumped to his feet and the two embraced hungrily, the kiss deep and exhilarating. It took both of them a moment to react to the loud ‘ahem’ behind them.

“Right, my dear,” Lucifer was nearly breathless, “I guess I forgot my brother is still hanging about needlessly--”

She laughed, a little breathless herself. “Well, first things first, Dan and Ella are already on their way over and Maze said she’d meet us all here in awhile,” Chloe was smiling, one hand still gently touching Lucifer’s face. “We still have to figure out what we’re going to say about all this and we might as well do it together so that we can keep our stories straight--” 

Lucifer’s arms were still wrapped around her. “I can think of something I’d much rather be doing,” he whispered.

Amenadiel noted Chloe’s blush and the way his brother was looking at her. That the Devil was deeply in love he had no doubt whatsoever and from the shining smile on Chloe’s face she was just as smitten. “I’m happy for you, brother,” the dark angel said warmly, grinning at them both.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what to do about Daniel and Miss Lopez,” Lucifer said, as he walked over to the bar and began pouring each of them a couple of fingers from a bottle of Laphroaig that stood on the counter….He was clad in his red silk pajamas, under a quilted black robe. 

Chloe had followed close behind him and placed a hand tentatively on his back.

“Wait, Lucifer, what about you? Are you okay?”

He handed her a drink and walked to the centre of the room, willing the great wings to appear. Chloe gasped to see them brilliant white and glowing in the light from the fireplace, all traces of damage completely gone. He wiggled them and grinned at her before retracting them once more. 

“Yup, everything’s healed up quite nicely – well, except the gash on the shoulder – thanks again for patching that for me, bro – that was a Hell blade, it’ll take a day or two to heal, but, yes, I seem to be no worse for wear…..

“And now back to my point. Brother dear, I think it wise for you and I to reveal ourselves to our little gang of mutineers--”

“Lucifer, you know that’s a bad idea. We can’t just tell anyone we want that we’re divine beings, people react badly, some of them go mad, you know that. Poor Dan has just lost a woman he loved--”

“Well, he’s certainly not going to buy any story we make up. He’s not stupid, despite my teasing him. The only thing that is going to make sense is the whole truth. I truly believe that, brother. The truth helped Charlotte when she thought she was going insane--”

“You mean Charlotte knew about you two? How many other people know?” Chloe’s voice had a slight hint of sharpness.

“Linda and Charlotte are the only others. And Pierce, of course – he really is, I mean, was the biblical Cain. Charlotte Richards died in that hotel room, Chloe, when her law partner stabbed her in the neck with a screwdriver. Her soul went to Hell, and the life essence of our mother inhabited her for a few months…..

“Until that day on Santa Monica pier.”

Chloe listened with fascination as Lucifer told her the actual truth about the Goddess and what had happened during her occupation of the real Charlotte, Amenadiel jumping in once in awhile to add something pertinent.

“I opened a rift in space-time and mum’s ‘essence’ went into another universe. I thought Charlotte would be dead. I was as surprised as anyone when she sat up and asked what was going on….I don’t know why she was returned to her body, maybe mum’s parting gift…..” He went silent.

“The real Charlotte back in her own body kept reliving her own guilty hell loop where various criminals she had defended in her law practice kept killing her family and thanking her for helping them, over and over again. The poor woman kept dreaming about being in Hell, and she was missing months of time. She was convinced she was going insane. 

“So, I told her. But that wasn’t enough, of course.”

“Thing is,” Amenadiel jumped in, “she started to believe what Lucifer told her, as crazy as it sounds, and that really convinced her she was going mad. It seemed the kindest thing to do was to prove it to her so she wouldn’t check herself into a mental hospital. I convinced Lucifer to actually show her his wings, since I couldn’t show her mine.

“We were working together to find dirt on Pierce’s criminal activities….to, well, so we could prove to you he was a criminal, so, um, you wouldn’t marry him – Uh, Lucifer? A little help here? How much does Chloe know?”

“Not enough, obviously!” she said.

“What my brother is so awkwardly trying to say is that I was very upset when I saw you accept his proposal, Chloe--” 

“You were there? What do you mean you ‘saw’ him propose?”

“Linda came to see me after my disastrous attempt at dinner. She convinced me that I needed to tell you how I felt…..I, uh, went straight to your place and was standing outside the window. I saw him get down on one knee…….

“And then you said yes to him and it was horrible. I wanted to kick the door down and kill him right then, but you seemed to really be choosing him, and if you loved him, well, how could I interfere if the choice was yours?”

“You could have just told me! It’s not like I would have been the first person you proved it to, or like you couldn’t trust me not to freak out or anything. What the hell, Lucifer? You showed Linda and she seems pretty fine with it. I work with you every day--”

“I all but begged you to listen, but you couldn’t believe me. I know you thought I was crazy….I was so afraid you would hate me if you knew the truth, knew what I really was. That you would believe I was evil, that you’d run away….”

“I could never hate you, Lucifer! I LOVE you. You’re such an idiot. You should have trusted me.”

“There was a reason for that, one that seemed like a very good one……Do you remember when you kissed me on the beach? Before you got poisoned?”

“Of course I remember…..”

“My mother showed me a picture……a picture of Amenadiel and your mother taken before you were born…..”


	2. The Reveal Continues....

“You and I need to talk, and I mean really talk,” Chloe told Lucifer, and she was determined that it would be before they said goodnight this very evening. But first things first, most definitely……

Her musings were interrupted by the arrival of Maze, Dr. Linda in tow, just as Lucifer had finished his account of wanting to give Chloe back her free will. The elevator opened before she could say what was on her mind, but there was no way her Devil would get out of a far more detailed explanation quite so easily.

Maze seemed a little nervous approaching Lucifer, but Linda walked straight up to Chloe and hugged her, then looked at her carefully.

“You don’t seem too upset,” she said with no little surprise, “that’s good, Chloe, that’s really good – it took me days after Lucifer showed me his devil-face before I could think rationally again, you seem to be taking it in stride…..”

“I think part of me knew already,” Chloe told her, “at least it feels that way. Right now, it feels mostly like relief. It does help knowing that you know too, and I understand why he told you – though thinking of Satan having a therapist, well, you do have to admit that is not exactly something anyone rational would think of!” Linda chuckled in agreement.

“Yes, it kind of makes it hard to discuss it with anyone, doesn’t it? Without people thinking you’ve gone right off the deep end…”

Chloe looked around, and didn’t see Lucifer or Maze for a moment, then noticed both of them on the terrace, silhouettes visible against the night sky, obviously having a very intense conversation. They weren’t shouting at each other and their voices were too muffled to be heard. She wondered what they were discussing for a moment, but decided she could wait until later to ask.

Which was all well and good, as Linda caught sight of Amenadiel, dressed in his heavenly robes.

“Hello, Linda,” was all he could manage before Lucifer and Maze came back into the living space and the demon headed to the bar to begin searching for something to drink. She looked serious and thoughtful and did not say a word to any of them, merely stood at the bar and downed a shot of something amber, then poured herself another.

Chloe told her, “Actually, I’m really glad you’re here – Dan and Ella are on their way and Lucifer has decided he’s going to let them in on his secret as well. And this time I actually think I agree with him.”

Linda’s eyebrows went up in surprise, “why do you agree?”

“For one thing, Ella is head of forensics. Lucifer just killed our Lieutenant with a blade made in hell, the place got shot up like a war zone and they have to understand what happened. None of us can make up a story good enough to explain the evidence, and we know Ella won’t – can’t let it go…..”

“Maze told me some of it, but she wasn’t there when Lucifer killed Cain….”

“Neither was I,” Chloe said. “He flew me up to the roof so he could finish it without getting killed himself……” She motioned for Linda to follow and the two stepped out onto the balcony.

Linda sighed. “Because he can die when he’s around you, HAS died when you’ve been near….”

Chloe felt a jolt of something go through her. “What do you mean ‘has died’, Linda?”

“That crooked cop, Malcolm? Lucifer died that night you two went to save your daughter. He told me his Father sent him back with a task to perform, that’s when his mother escaped from Hell.

“And in the hospital when you were poisoned. We were in the room below you. He shocked himself in the heart and went back to Hell to get the antidote for you. We almost lost him permanently then, but Charlotte – I mean Lucifer’s mother – she went after him and we brought them both back….”

Chloe’s mind was reeling. Lucifer had died twice to save her life, it was almost too much to take in. And he’d saved her again this morning, even though they both could have died. She felt a horrible stab in her chest, knowing that he loved her enough to sacrifice himself for her. The knowledge left her shaking.

“By the time I got back to the loft, it was all over. He was kneeling over Marc—I mean, Cain’s body, and that’s when I saw his face……and knew that all the crazy stuff I could never explain, all the crackpot things he said to me…..It was all true. And somehow, it didn’t matter at all, even knowing he’s the actual Devil….I realized then how much I love him……”

Linda was just giving Chloe a supportive pat on the back when the ping of the elevator brought them both back inside, as Ella and Dan entered Lucifer’s dimly lit apartment.

The pair looked exhausted, and both seemed surprised to see Amenadiel. 

“Lucifer said you’d gone out of town,” Dan told him. “I understand you were helping Charlotte investigate Pierce – I guess these two told you what happened.”

“They didn’t need to, Dan,” the angel said softly. “I was with Charlotte when Pierce shot her. He was aiming for me, actually. Charlotte jumped in front of me and took the bullets. I was with her when she died--”

“And you just left her lying there in the dirt?!!! What the hell is wrong with you?” He seemed about to launch himself at Amenadiel, when Chloe grabbed him by the arm. “Please, Dan, sit down. You too, Ella,” and she nodded encouragement at the angel brothers. Dan looked angry and puzzled, Ella confused.

“Both of you, I am presuming you are Catholic?” Lucifer asked. Ella nodded. Dan rasped, “What the hell does that have anything to do with anything? And why is your brother wearing a dress?”

“It’s not a dress, it’s a robe!” 

“Well, it’s weird. What is going on? I really do NOT have the patience for this crap tonight--”

Lucifer looked at Dan with real sympathy. “I’m truly sorry you’re going through this, Daniel, but my brother and I have to show you something – you too, Miss, I mean Ella. We’ll answer all your questions afterwards.” 

He nodded at Amenadiel and both of them took a position far enough away from any breakables, and unfurled their wings, Lucifer’s snow white ones and Amenadiel’s tawny feathers that seemed purplish in the flickering light of the fire and the soft illumination that Lucifer favoured.

Dan looked like he was going to pass out, both he and Ella with mouths open wide in astonishment. It only took a moment before Dan squeaked, “You guys have fucking wings!!? What the fuck is going on here?”

Amenadiel looked at Dan gently. “I didn’t leave her lying in the dirt, Dan. I took her home,” and he pointed upwards with a sad smile. “She’s with our Father now, she found her redemption….”

“It’s okay, Dan,” Chloe told him softly as she took a seat between her ex-husband and the forensics expert. She grabbed each of them by one hand. “I just found out for sure today, though I’ve suspected all along that there was something about Lucifer….”

Ella’s mouth was still hanging open. “You two are angels????” Lucifer made as if to argue, but Ella had jumped up, shaking loose from Chloe’s hand as she did so. “The Big Guy, he sent you? This is so cool! All that crazy stuff you say, Luc……sorry, Lucifer. You were just putting it out there because you knew we wouldn’t believe you! But, dude, I KNOW you. You’re not a bad person, a little weird maybe, but I get goodness from you, light not darkness…….”

“My original name was Samael,” Lucifer said calmly, before her ebullience could bubble over too much, “I led a rebellion against my Father, the being that you call God, a very long time ago, and as punishment I was banished to a nice little spot called Hell. Amenadiel is my older brother, an Angel of the Lord…….I left Hell six, nearly seven, years ago now and decided to stay here in Los Angeles. My brother was sent here to convince me to return to my throne in the underworld. I told him to fuck off, basically, so he’s taken it upon himself to try and be my heavenly babysitter--”

“Luci, you just can’t help being an ass, can you?” Amenadiel sighed. “Let these two absorb what they’re seeing at least, before you start playing with them--” The brothers looked at each other and their wings vanished, just like that.

“Yes,” Dan said, “I need some answers here……..Why were you with Charlotte the night she died?”

Amenadiel looked at Dan and felt a wave of sorrow at what the man was going through. “I was helping her build a case against Pierce…..we were doing surveillance….but we didn’t have any of what she called ‘hard evidence’. We knew he was up to no good. I went up to the lookout point and found her sitting there. We were just talking things over, what to do next.

“I was trying to help my brother, so that he wouldn’t lose Chloe, and Charlotte was trying to help me, she said to redeem herself in our Father’s eyes so she wouldn’t go back to Hell--”

“What do you mean, ‘back to hell’?” Dan demanded, remembering Charlotte telling him she took the job as a prosecutor to try and make amends for her former life.

Lucifer jumped in. “The woman you met a year and a half ago, was not the Charlotte Richards that you’ve known recently. That Charlotte died the first time in a hotel room, her partner from Richards & Wheeler stabbed her in the neck. 

“Our mother was an escapee from Hell (long story, I’m sorry) and at the moment Charlotte died, our mother’s essence entered her and essentially occupied her body for a few months. Charlotte herself went to Hell, where she had to relive everything she had done in this life that made her feel guilty, like keeping murderers out of jail and such…..”

“She said she was trying to turn her life around--” Dan said softly. “She was having nightmares…. she called them her ‘hell loop’……”

Amenadiel told him, “She was trying very hard to redeem herself. When I told her about Cain and what he was--”

“Cain?” Dan’s voice had an edge to it. “What, Cain and Abel Cain?”

“Pierce,” Lucifer interjected. “Our lieutenant was the biblical Cain, first murderer amongst you humans, working here for LAPD but in actual fact the Sinnerman and running a criminal enterprise……that’s why she had those files you found. He had a lot of time to build up a rather solid criminal organization….”

“But why would he want to kill you?” Dan was looking at Amenadiel, “and how could he kill you if you’re an angel, aren’t you supposed to be immortal and have superpowers and all that?”

“We’re stronger than humans, have quicker reflexes and each of us has some kind of special talent--” Lucifer began.

“Your mojo thing…….”

“Yes, my mojo thing. Amenadiel can freeze time. Our other siblings each have a particular gift suited to their inclinations…..but that’s all a bit too complex for now. What’s important is that you understand what happened, even if we can’t figure out all the why’s and we probably never will….”

“Maybe we ought to take a break for a moment,” Amenadiel said, “Dan, perhaps you’d like to step outside with me for a moment? I, uh, have a message for you – just for you.” He looked around at the others as Dan followed him outside.

“So, how did you actually take him down?” Ella asked.

“Yes, I’d like to know that as well,” Chloe looked at her partner, “but I could use a drink myself, how about you guys?”

Maze put four more glasses up on the bar and gave each a generous pour, as Ella, Linda and Chloe jointed her at the counter.

Lucifer was watching his brother and Dan talking quietly on the balcony, the lights of nighttime LA sparkling behind them. He saw Dan’s hands suddenly cover his eyes, his shoulders shaking and Amenadiel’s arms going around the sobbing human……

When he had gotten ahold of himself, Dan went back inside to join the others and Chloe could see the redness in his eyes. He walked straight to the bar and grabbed the drink Maze held out to him, downing it in one gulp. Amenadiel followed him in slowly.

“Now I’m ready to hear the rest,” Dan’s voice was calmer that it had been all day.

Chloe told them, “Pierce was going to kill Lucifer, said something about knowing Lucifer would never stop looking for him and that he had to die…..He had to lure us both together because, for some reason, Lucifer can be hurt when I’m around, even killed.”

Dan looked at them, “If that’s true, then why aren’t you both dead too? From the number of shell casings that went to evidence and all the guns we found at the scene, not to mention the dead bodies…….well, anyone in that crossfire shouldn’t be here now.”

Chloe outlined what she could recall (was it only a few hours ago?) “I remember stepping in front of Lucifer, pulling my gun out and taking a shot at Pierce, just as he fired – the impact threw me backwards. I remember Lucifer catching me, then everything kind of went black……” She looked at her partner, an eyebrow raised.

“Pierce yelled ‘finish it’ and I did the only thing I could think of – I used my wings to cover us while all of them were firing. I didn’t even know if it would work, I could feel the bullets and see the blood because I was holding Chloe.

“And I prayed,” he added quietly. “Well, more like screamed, actually. It hurt. A lot. I’ve decided I don’t like being shot,” he added with a wink, trying to make light of the horror of that moment. “For some reason, they all just stopped firing -- there was so much dust in the air, I took that moment to get us out and up to the roof. We barely made it….”

Chloe got up and moved to where Lucifer sat opposite Dan on one of the mustard-coloured leather sofas and sat quietly next to him.

“As soon as I knew she was all right – and, you little minx, that bullet proof vest was a bit of good thinking, my dear--”

“Yeah, not like me usually, but I had a feeling things could go south and I grabbed it when we were still at the station……When you called, I was still up on the roof--” she said, looking at Dan. “Then I heard more gunfire, a lot of it.” She looked at Lucifer, “I think it was that moment when I knew that you had always been telling me the truth, at least the thought was there……I just knew I had to find you, but it took me awhile to get down five flights….”

Lucifer just said. “We fought. I won. Chloe came in. End of story.”

His brother looked at him, “Come on, Luci. Tell us the rest….”

“He emptied his gun at me, but I didn’t even feel it. Ruined a damned good shirt though,” he laughed ruefully, “Then he came at me with one of Maze’s blades. Said he’d come ‘prepared.’ And he knew how to use it. Bloody things could kill me even if Chloe was in Timbuktu. Got in a good swipe too, but I was as angry as I have ever been. 

“I originally promised to help him die to piss off my Father, but at that moment I wanted to kill him because he tried to kill Chloe. Bugger even told her he still loved her right before he shot her….We fought for a few minutes, then I managed to turn the blade towards him, had to break his wrist to do it……after that, well, I sent him on his way. He actually thought he was going to go upstairs because he said he felt no guilt about anything he had done.

“Too bad for him that it doesn’t work that way. It’s actions not intentions that are the road to Hell, no matter what it’s paved with.” 

Ella jumped in, “But if he was immortal, how could either of you have killed him? I don’t understand…..”

“You remember that military tattoo he had on his right arm?” (to general nods) “it was the Mark my Father put on him. It vanished when he started wooing the detective here. It was Cain’s theory that Chloe’s love is what made us both vulnerable, and he wanted to die after a million years of roaming the earth, at least that’s what he said at first….He thought it was her love that removed his mark, so that he could finally die.

“But he was wrong. It wasn’t Chloe loving either of us….It was us loving her……that’s what makes us mortal around you.” He brought Chloe’s hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. 

“You mean Pierce really did love Chloe?” Ella asked with astonishment. “You both love her? I can see why you were so freaked out,” she said to Lucifer, “you poor thing--” turning to Chloe, “and you really loved him all this time…..” She stopped talking at Chloe’s nod, remembering Lucifer’s story about why he married Candy……..

“I thought my Father was forcing her to love me, that he had taken away her free will……it took me a long time to realize how wrong I was. Sex I know about, the physical part, pleasure – I’m an expert at that. It was the emotion I couldn’t process or understand……That pain is part of love too and the more you love someone, the more painful it can be…..even when it doesn’t have to be that way……” 

He was looking at her with such tenderness and sorrow, Chloe couldn’t help but plant a gentle kiss on his cheek…..

“When Chloe got back to the loft, I was still mostly in a rage and, well, my Devil form took over. She saw……and, no, Miss Lopez, I’m not going to show you that side of me. I think the wings are enough of a shock for one day….Anyway, that’s when you two showed up,” he turned to look from Maze to his brother. “How is it that you came with angel?” he asked the demon.

“She was at my office,” Linda said, “we had, uh, some issues to resolve. We were talking and then Maze kind of went nuts--”

“I could hear you screaming, Lucifer,” the demon said quietly. “I knew that Cain was trying to kill you – I ran out of Linda’s office. By the time I got to the street, this big lump” (pointing at Amenadiel) “just grabbed me up…..it’s too bad we didn’t get there a bit sooner, I would have liked to kill Cain myself…..that was his original plan. Once his mark was gone, I was going to kill him and pin it on Lucifer.”

At their shocked gasps, she finished. “I wanted to go home. The only way I could do that was if Lucifer took me. If he was found guilty of murdering a police lieutenant, it would mean life in prison, not a pretty prospect if you’re immortal.”

They were all staring at her. “What?” She looked from person to person. “I’m a demon, I do demon things! I did change my mind though, about framing Lucifer. About everything really. Cain tried to have Linda killed, so I just decided to kill him and have done with it, take the rap instead and let Lucifer live whatever life he wanted…..And, well, I decided after all that this place isn’t really so bad……In fact, I think I could learn to really like it here.”

Ella’s mind was working in overdrive. “Well, we have two guns, both 9 mm, both of them Pierce’s. And we have Chloe’s Kevlar vest with three slugs in it that match…. Don’t think I’m gonna need that Hell blade after all, in fact, I’m pretty sure that what killed Pierce was a very sharp piece of one of those statues……Don’t worry, you guys, I’m on this.”

Dan added “And with all the dirt we now have, we can go to the police commissioner and start to unravel some of Pierce’s organization……One of the dead guys was Tom Wilson, five years on the force – I actually liked the guy. We still don’t know how infected the precinct is, but without the head….”

“The snake will die.” Lucifer added with a grin.

Dan stood up, “This is all a bit much to take in,” he looked around the room, his eyes lingering on the two brothers. He nodded at Amenadiel and mouthed a silent thank you to the big angel, then “is that what you guys wear in Heaven?” looking him up and down.

“My brother has never had much sartorial sense, when we came to earth this time he actually wandered around the streets dressed like that, didn’t have a clue that people would notice….” Lucifer chuckled and took another sip of his scotch.

“Needless to say, you two, there’s no way we can tell the whole truth to anyone….”

“Oh, lips sealed and all that!” Ella exclaimed. “We ran everyone’s prints, the other three guys all have sheets as long as your arm, drugs, aggravated assault, murder……”

“What happened to our dear little house guest?” Lucifer asked, referring to Cain’s henchman that had been tied up in the penthouse that morning.

“When we realized you guys were walking into a trap, we had some uniforms pick him up. He’s still in the holding cells, we have until tomorrow before we have to charge him.” Dan added with a wink “I’m actually looking forward to seeing you work your mojo on him….he seems like the kind of scum that will flip pretty easily – if properly, uh, ‘motivated’……” Then, looking at his watch, “Jesus, it’s nearly midnight….”

“Our brother isn’t here, Dan,” Amenadiel said quietly.

“HALF-brother! Different mothers,” Lucifer added, looking around the room. Linda was laughing. Ella just stared at him with her mouth open.

“Well, whatever. But it’s been a very long day. And we have a lot of work to do. I haven’t slept since………..since we found Charlotte,” Dan’s voice faded for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired--”

“Come on,” Ella told him. “I’ll drop you off. I guess we should all get some sleep, the next few are going to be tough…..”

Dan stood up and offered his hand to Amenadiel. “What you told me, it helped,” he said softly, “at least I know she’s safe now….” before turning to Lucifer and saying “I’m not sure how I feel about the Devil himself being in love with my ex-wife…..but I think I can live with it if she can. You did save her life, after all….and I guess that’s what really counts.”

At that, Ella and Dan took their leave. Linda looked at the two angels and observed “That went rather well, all things considered…..but yeah, it’s time to go. Maze? Can I drop you at home? Chloe?”

“I think I’m going to stay here tonight, my car’s downstairs anyway…. Lucifer and I have a lot to talk about…..My mom’s at the apartment with Trixie,” she said to the demon, as Maze and Linda headed for the elevator.

“And YOU, brother,” said Lucifer, “Would you please get your feathered ass out of here as well and give us a bit of privacy?”

Amenadiel was grinning, but did as he was told. 

When the lift began its descent, Chloe looked at Lucifer and said, “I hope you don’t mind that I invited myself to stay. I’m so tired, so please don’t take this the wrong way, but do you think you could just hold me for a little while?”

He nodded briefly as they made their way to the bedroom. Chloe sat on the edge of the bed, as she took her boots off. “Do you, um, think I could see those wings again?” she asked softly. He smiled at her as he unfurled them and let her touch them, before wrapping them gently around her.

“Oh, this is lovely,” she whispered as the warm feathers encircled her, “makes me feel safe…” as they sank down on Lucifer’s gigantic bed.

By the time he had settled them comfortably, the detective was already asleep……..


	3. A Door Closes and a Window Opens

The limo pulled up to the apartment Chloe shared with Maze. It was a black stretch model, not the huge over-sized type that had difficulty executing a turn, but enough room in it for all of them.

It was the morning of Charlotte Richards’ funeral and they had one last duty to perform for her…..

Lucifer knocked softly, then let himself in to find Chloe, Maze and Penelope Decker standing in the kitchen.

Maze was dressed in the most unrevealing outfit anyone had ever seen her in, a simple black sheath with a matching jacket, her hair pulled into a tight bun, the only jewellery a pair of onyx and silver earrings.

Chloe was also all in black, summer linen pants and a silk shirt, jacket draped on one arm, her only jewellery the necklace Lucifer had given her on her birthday.

“Are you ready?” He asked quietly.

“Thanks for staying with Trixie, mum, we’ll be back in a couple of hours--” but she was interrupted by the sliding door to her daughter’s room, the child running out in a dark blue dress with an almost-too-small black sweater on top and wearing her good shoes. “I want to come too--” she declared.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? You’ve never been to a funeral before, everyone will be really sad…”

“I have to go, mummy,” Trixie was adamant, “Daddy really liked Miss Richards and so did I, she was always nice to me and she made him happy. I think he needs me today….”

She’s growing up so fast, Chloe thought, then gently said “Ok, monkey, of course you can come with us. You’re a pretty smart kid, you know?”

“I know,” the child answered reaching up to take Lucifer’s hand. Chloe noted that he didn’t pull away, and smiled to herself as the group headed for the waiting limo.

“You did this?” she asked Lucifer.

“It did seem fitting that we all ride together rather than taking separate cars. It’s not much, but I thought I would make the gesture.”

Amenadiel and Linda were already in the back of the limo. After Lucifer helped the little girl into the car, she threw her arms around the big man and said “Lucifer’s brother, I remember you – you’re my mom’s guardian angel!” He gave the child a warm hug, feeling strangely honoured that she remembered him, it had been a year since he had met her in the hospital…..

Chloe took her seat and Maze plunked herself next to Linda, whispering to her friend “I don’t like churches much, they make me nervous.” “You’ll be okay,” Linda answered, taking the demon’s hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

After a few quiet words with the chauffeur, Lucifer took his seat next to Chloe.

“I don’t even know where we’re going,” she said.

“It’s the church where Charlotte and her husband got married. You might recognize it. It used to be Father Frank’s….” thinking how many coincidences had joined this little group together.

“I had no idea Charlotte was a Catholic.”

“She wasn’t. I doubt she’s been there since her wedding,” Lucifer said. “But that’s what the ex wanted and that’s where we’re going. He made all the arrangements….” He was thinking of the day that seemed so long ago when Fr Frank had died in his arms. Frank had known who he was and had still offered his friendship. He sent a quick thought upwards and wondered if the priest could hear him, as the limo pulled out into traffic.

One more stop to pick up Dan….

_______

They took their seats on one side of the church, with the contingent from the LAPD, the family filling the other side, along with many of Charlotte’s old law colleagues and former friends the Richards had known in happier days.

The church was nearly full. 

Charlotte’s ex-husband nodded to Dan as they came in. Lucifer remembered him from the time his mother had first occupied the dead lawyer’s body. He had aged in a year, eyes red-rimmed and hair much greyer than it had been when they met. He looked tired. Lucifer could feel the sadness radiating off the man and realized that no matter what their relationship had been, the fellow still loved his ex-wife…..

A few minutes later, Richards approached Dan and said, “It’s time.” Dan got up and Chloe was surprised to see Lucifer and Amenadiel rise as well and follow quietly after the two men. She wondered what was going on as the four made their way to a side room in the crowded church.

It was the tradition of a Catholic funeral to have a closed coffin. Only the pallbearers were to take a last look at the body before the casket was sealed.

She looked serene lying there in a simple white gown, almost like she was merely asleep, her hands clasping a small bouquet of white lilies. The husband said something to the form that lay there, then turned away. 

Dan kissed Charlotte’s forehead, then found himself choked with sudden tears as he saw the silver bracelet with the tiny waffle charm that adorned her wrist. “Goodbye,” he whispered, “I’ll miss you.”

The police commissioner himself was the next to pay his respects. He’d never even met Charlotte but had known her shark reputation as a defense attorney and her astounding work when she suddenly decided to change sides. Thanks to her and the research she had done, there was a good chance they could dismantle Pierce’s ring of corruption, no matter where it stretched. He had spent the previous day with Dan, Lucifer, Chloe and Ella and had been astounded at their incredible tale, even more impressed with the mountain of evidence that they has amassed. 

He had asked Charlotte’s widower that night to be one of the pallbearers and was in full dress uniform, not only to honour what she had tried to do, but to send a clear message to anyone in the precinct that had been part of Pierce’s web. “You deserve full honours,” he said to her, “I’m only sorry we can’t give you that….. and I really wish I had had the chance to know you.” 

Amenadiel and Lucifer waited until the District Attorney had nodded his goodbyes and then approached the casket. 

The Devil noted the tear that trickled down his brother’s cheek, and put a hand on his sibling’s shoulder. “It’s not just Charlotte, Luci. I feel like we never got to say goodbye to Mum…..”

Lucifer looked down at the corpse, the only human body his mother had ever appeared in, and felt his brother’s words. As he bent to kiss her forehead, he found himself reliving all that had happened with the Goddess. “You made a lovely mother, Charlotte, and thank you…….”

They took their places quietly as the casket was secured, then the six of them hoisted it to their shoulders and began the solemn walk into the church, Dan and Charlotte’s husband first, the Commissioner and DA in the middle, Lucifer and his brother at the end…..

When the casket was placed before the altar, the men returned to their seats, Charlotte’s ex nodding his thanks as the priest began the eulogy.

Lucifer didn’t pay attention to the words, instead looking around at the crowd in the church, noticing the Wheeler fellow – the firm was no longer Richards & Wheeler, but the Wheeler Law Corp. The man’s face was a standard show of sorrow, but the eyes were cold, like the smarmy prosperity gospel preachers that choked the airways on a Sunday morning, extolling greed while half the world was starving. Just as phony too. Even though they had been lovers for two years, the creep didn’t give a damn about Charlotte. He’d got what he wanted from her, after all. The Devil fought the urge to smack the man in the face and instead scanned the others in his view.

He could feel them, the emotions they broadcast. Some were truly grief-stricken, others not so much, but most sat with genuine respect. Lucifer had always taken a dim view of funerals, judging it was mostly guilt that made people perform the ritual, guilt for ignoring whoever they were about to bury while the poor bastards were still living.

But he understood it now. The need for some kind of closure, admitting the finality of a death, the gathering together of loved ones and friends to comfort each other and offer some kind of solace to those whose grief was overwhelming. 

He felt a deep sympathy for the humans because none of them (or at least most of them) had no real idea that life was eternal, that the spark never died. Oh, some had faith that it was so, others had doubts or simply did not believe in anything beyond what they could see. Few knew that human life was only a part of the journey they were all on, and a small part at that.

But then it hit him and hit him hard. Chloe was still a young woman, but even if she lived healthy and alert for the rest of her days, she only had perhaps another forty or fifty years here on earth. She would grow old and die as all the humans did. And he wondered what he would do then, how terrible the pain of losing her would be, and how hard it would be to face an eternity without her……and how precious every moment of her life truly was.

He took her hand as they sat there, and bent to whisper something quietly to her. “I’d like to share your life with you,” he said to her, “if you’ll have me….” 

Her gentle touch was the only answer he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it everyone. Still don't know if we'll get our show back, but I had to get this all out of my head so I can start getting back to a normal life! And, if you've read my other stories, you know I'm a damned sucker for a happy ending.
> 
> #SaveLucifer #PickUpLucifer
> 
> We can do this!!!!!!!


End file.
